


Anata no onigiri

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: « Ouais. Ma mère m’a demandé comment je voulais qu’elle les fît et je l’ai dit que j’aurai aimé des pingouins parce que... bien, ils me font penser à toi, dans un sens. »
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Takaki Yuya





	Anata no onigiri

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Anata no Onigiri**

**(Onigiri de toi)**

Quand Takaki rentra à la maison de Osaka, il se sentit assez heureux.

Il aimait passer du temps avec sa famille, mais chaque fois qu’il était là, il sentit qu’il manquait quelque chose.

Et il manquait Daiki, il savait ça.

Quand il mit la clé dans la serrure, il croisa les doigts, en espérant que le plus jeune fût là.

Il fut chanceux.

Arioka était sur le canapé, en regardant la télévision, et quand Yuya entra dans le salon il se leva, en lui allant à la rencontre et en le prenant dans les bras.

« Yuu ! » il dit, en souriant. « Dieu merci tu es retourné ! C’était ennuyeux à mourir, tu m’as manqué, tu sais ? » il dit, en faisant rire Yuya.

« Tu m’as manqué aussi, Dai-chan. » il confirma, en lui caressent lentement le visage. « J’avais hâte de rentrer. » il ajouta après, en s’étirant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, alors que le plus jeune le suivait. « J’ai apporté des onigiris qu’a fait ma mère. As-tu faim ? » il demanda, en mettant le sac sur le table et en sortant un sachet.

« Bien sûr ! Je n’ai pas déjeuné, je t’espérais. » dit Daiki, et il s’assit, en espérant que l’autre récupérât les onigiris.

Quand il les vit il cligna les yeux plusieurs fois, avec un sourire douteux dans le visage.

« Yuuyan... sont-ces pingouins ? » il demanda, sournois.

Le plus vieux rougit, en hochant la tête.

« Ouais. Ma mère m’a demandé comment je voulais qu’elle les fît et je l’ai dit que j’aurai aimé des pingouins parce que... bien, ils me font penser à toi, dans un sens. » il expliqua, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Arioka garda le silence pour quelques moments.

Après, il commença à rire, avec le résultat de faire rougir Yuya encore plus.

« Oh, arrête, ne me taquine pas ! J’ai seulement pensé que fût une chouette chose à faire, mais si tu ne les veux pas je peux… »

Arioka ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase.

Il se leva, en s’approchant et en l’embrassant, les bras autour de la taille.

« Je t’aime, Takaki Yuya. Je t’aime quand tu me pense, je t’aime quand tu as ces idées. Et j’aime ces pingouins. » il dit, en gardant la voix sérieuse alors que Yuya le regarda, surpris.

« Vraiment ? » il murmura, comme s’il ne le crût pas.

« Bien sûr. » confirma Arioka, en hochant la tête.

Takaki se mordit une lèvre, et après il sourit.

« Je t’aime aussi, Daiki. » il murmura, et il continua à faire ce qu’il faisait comme si rien n’avait changé, en essayant de ne se sentir pas trop mal à l’aise pour sa déclaration.

Daiki sourit, en hochant la tête et en saisissant un onigiri, et il commença à manger.

Il ne savait pas si fût la faim, le fait que la mère de Yuya fût une habile cuisinière ou qu’ils étaient faits en pensant à lui.

Mais ils étaient délicieux. 


End file.
